The invention relates to a subcaliber projectile of the type which includes a penetrator and a guide assembly which coaxially surrounds the penetrator over part of its length.
Subcaliber projectiles of this type are known from British Patent No. 1,256,740. They are advisably used with cartridged ammunition and prefeably serve to combat armored targets in direct fire. Subcaliber projectiles of this type are manufactured for the most varied caliber ranges; they have already been introduced for armored cannons and automatic cannons.
For the purpose of increasing their terminal ballistic performance, the projectiles, which are also called penetrators and are frequently made of tungsten heavy metal, are made as long as possible. In this way, sufficient projectile material is available for penetration of the target. The extension of these projectiles is generally limited by the fact that the maximum cartridge length of in-service tubular weapons is limited and by the fact that that a guide assembly must be provided at the tail of the subcaliber projectile for the purpose of stabilization, which also takes up part of the space available in the cartridge case.
In order to obtain the longest possible penetrator, attempts have already been made to also make the core of the guide assembly itself of the penetrator material. If, however, the subcaliber projectile hits the target and ultimately penetrates it, the guide assembly exerts a very great transverse force on the penetrator, thus causing it to break. The broken-off part, however, generally no longer contributes to penetration of the target. Thus the terminal ballistic effect of the projectile is reduced.